


Hafu and How to (hopefully) Romance

by SilverSprinklez10



Series: yupwaves [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSprinklez10/pseuds/SilverSprinklez10
Summary: Hafu loses a bet against Apollo.  That's about it.
Relationships: Hafu & Dumbdog, Hafu/dogdog
Series: yupwaves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Hafu and How to (hopefully) Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This one should remain a one shot. If it doesn't, then whoops. I may or may not add other ones shots in this universe to the series. We'll see.

Hafu has no idea why she and Apollo, now her roommate, started constantly making bets with each other. It's become the thing they do every so often. Apollo had suggested the idea, and Hafu had run with it. At the time, it seemed like a better idea than talking about how much Apollo and Hafu miss 5up because the letters aren't enough. And then the bets continued with the loser of the bets performing crazier and crazier things.

Hafu lost the most recent bet. The two had bet that they could learn how to successfully cast the Extension Charm the quickest. And Apollo ended up with a magical backpack and a choice of forfeit for Hafu. And Apollo decided that Hafu should go to a matchmaker and go on a date with whoever the matchmaker chooses. And so Hafu went to the matchmaker. And now she's set to go on a date with the guy she got paired with in about half an hour.

When Hafu had answered the questions asked, she had decided to be honest. If Hafu is being forced on a date with someone, she wants there to be a chance that she'll be able to enjoy the company of whoever they pair her up with. The only question Hafu lied about is why she was at the matchmaking service. Hafu doesn't think telling the matchmaker she signed up for the service because of a lost dare is a good idea.

The guy's name is David Caero. Brown eyes, brown hair, decent beard. Objectively handsome, but looks aren't everything. Has a pet dog who is friendly towards owls. Muggle born. He's about the same age as Hafu. A dueling announcer? Interesting choice of career. When Hafu hands the sheet of information to Apollo, he isn't impressed as Hafu is.

"You got paired with this guy?" Apollo asks. "Are you kidding me?"

"Do you know him?" Hafu asks.

"Do I know him?" Apollo says. "He's one of the most condescending dueling announcers ever to exist. He's popular because people like the trash talk. And then he acts all surprised when someone accomplishes anything. He's so infuriating."

"Sounds like a fun guy," Hafu says.

"And his announcer name is DogDog," Apollo says. "The name doesn't even make sense. Who would willingly call themself that?"

"If the matchmaker paired me up with him," Hafu says. "He can't be that bad."

"Are you not going to back me up here?" Apollo asks.

"That depends on how well the date goes," Hafu says.

Apollo grumbles about Hafu's "betrayal" against him, but Hafu reminds him he's the reason Hafu went to this matchmaker in the first place. Apollo helps Hafu set up for her date and Hafu shakes her head every time Apollo attempts to sabotage her preparation. This goes on until ten minutes before the date, which Hafu will need for the walk to the café they're meeting at. They're meeting in public, so it's better to travel in a way where muggles won't witness any magic.

Hafu has to give the matchmaker service credit. The coffee shop certainly seems friendly. If the matchmakers are right, this place accepts both muggle and wizard currency. Hafu scans the place for her date, but doesn't spot him. Which means he isn't here yet. If he is here, Hafu needs to retire from her job. If she can't find a person in a coffee shop, she's never going to find another snitch in her lifetime.

It doesn't take long for the door to chime again. Hafu looks to the door to see the guy enter. There he is. Hafu waves at him as he looks in her direction. The picture definitely captures his looks pretty well. Hafu hopes the matchmaker got more correct than looks. If this actually goes well… Well, Hafu shouldn't get her hopes up yet.

"Hello," David says. "You're Hafu, right?"

"I am," Hafu says. "You must be David."

"I am," David says. "Pleased to meet you."

They place their orders together. David ends up paying for both of them. He uses muggle money, so Hafu can't exactly interject with money of her own. The two then sit down at an empty booth while they wait for their food and drinks.

"So," Hafu says. "How have you been today?"

"It's been good," David says. "How are you?"

"I've been good," Hafu says. "I like your shirt."

The guy really is attractive, but Hafu figures complimenting the shirt is a good start. And it opens up the conversation. David talks about the shirt for a bit, and then the conversation shifts to shopping in general and some of the more wacky wizard shop owners.

"There's this one worker in Madam Malkin's shop," Hafu says. "And he just stares at me awkwardly while I'm looking at the different clothes."

"Are you talking about the tall lanky guy with brown hair?" David asks.

"Yes, that guy," Hafu says. "Does he stare at you too?"

"Either me or another customer," David says.

That gets Hafu and David on the topic of being stared at in public. Which happens more than they'd like because both of them are recognized because of their professions.

"I was visiting Gringotts to deposit some money and this Quidditch fan was behind me in the line," Hafu says. "And he recognized me even though I've only actually played in one game so far. All I did that game was distract their seeker until our main seeker was ready to play again, but this person was praising my skills anyway. It was crazy."

"It's a weird feeling being recognized for sure," David says. "Most people are fans of the actual duelers, not the commentators. So it's unexpected when people come up to me."

"Have you come across any duelers who recognize you?" Hafu asks.

"Usually the duelers don't tune into our commentary," David says. "Their coaches usually do that for them."

Apollo doesn't have a professional coach yet, so it makes sense that Apollo would listen to the commentators himself. Hafu has met a few dueling coaches who haven't worked out for Apollo, and there's plenty more Hafu hasn't met. Maybe Hafu should listen to some of the professional commentary some time, when she's not busy focusing on improving her skills on a broom.

"I see," Hafu says.

From there, they talk about dueling in general. Hearing David talk about dueling is interesting. With Apollo, the focus is on prep and the duels themselves and how Apollo learns from each match. From David, he talks about the bigger scale. Hafu learns about cheating scandals, different types of coaches, the pressure referees experience from coaches, the differences between newer duelers and veteran duelers, and so much more.

Hafu then talks about being on the English National Quidditch team. Hafu's invested in magical contacts that many seekers wear that keep the eyes moisturized. There's other methods allowed according to the worldwide Quidditch rules, but Hafu finds she prefers the contacts. She's also learning a lot from the main seeker on the team, and Hafu is proud every time he learns something from her. 

From there, the conversation shifts to other main figures in general. Hafu mentioning an article about one of the Chasers on the team led to talking about news reporters in general. David throws in commentary about how news reports have no idea how dueling matches work while Hafu complains about the reporters who criticize women's fashion of women who are not famous for fashion. The two continue their criticism of reporters until they are interrupted.

"Excuse me," a barista says. "We're about to close, so could you please wrap things up?"

Hafu looks up at the clock, and sure enough, her and David have spent a lot longer than she thought talking. Hafu and David both apologize to the waitress before going outside. The two of them plan a second date and exchange contact information before heading their separate ways. Hafu didn't think this date would go so well. David's sweet, funny, good-looking. This matchmaker really is magic.

Hafu's smile doesn't leave her face the entire way home. Sure, there was no kiss or mention about dating during the entire conversation. But she just met David today. If things are going down the romantic route, there's time for that. David's clearly looking for love if he's going to a matchmaker. Even if Hafu didn't start this journey looking for a boyfriend, she's not opposed to the idea. 

She enters the house. Apollo is waiting for her. Hafu figures he would be. The date was a part of a bet between her and Apollo, after all… Which makes Hafu feel guilty. She really enjoyed her time with David, even if she wasn't initially looking for a boyfriend. But the bet was only for one date. Hafu's certain she'll feel better about this after going on a couple dates because she wants to. She hopes her relationship with David lasts that long.

"So," Apollo says. "How was the date?"

"We're going on a second one in two days," Hafu says.

Hafu then tells Apollo about the date. She gushes about how she and David got along and how they chatted for hours and he's shy, but sweet, and he's actually really funny and the picture provided really didn't do him justice and how she's looking forward to the second date and getting to know David better because this date went really well and Hafu wants things to continue and she's certain David feels the same way because they understood each other the entire day and… What is Apollo writing? Hafu stops talking to read what Apollo is writing.

'Dear 5up,

I have to admit, while in school, I never imagined that I'd find someone who was more annoying about talking about romance than you. Today, I have been proven wrong. My forfeit for the latest bet backfired, and now I have to endure Hafu talking about her new boyfriend. And she does not shut up…'

Hafu's read enough of this letter. She snatches the piece of paper Apollo was writing on and glares at Apollo. Apollo starts hysterically laughing. Hafu reads over the rest of what Apollo has written. It's mostly centered around some of the things David has said in his commentary about Apollo, and the quotes are hilarious. The rest of it is talking about Hafu not shutting up and Apollo's regret about his choice of forfeit. Deciding that Apollo's most recent sentence is not worth finishing, Hafu simply writes 'Apollo is a meanie head' and then puts the paper back on the table.

Hafu gives Apollo permission to send the letter, mainly because she wants to read 5up's response to the chaos Apollo's letter contains. Besides, Hafu knows Apollo is sending 5up the letter regardless of Hafu's opinion. Hafu has better things to spend her time on than preventing Apollo from sending a letter. Like mentally preparing herself for her second date. And practicing flying, but mostly preparing for the next date.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still aromantic, so hopefully this is how dates work. I looked up how to start a conversation and what to talk about on dates on the internet, so hopefully that helped... Maybe...?


End file.
